Generator Rex: Christmas Countdown
by YellowAngela
Summary: An advent calendar is used to count down the days till Christmas. I decided to break my Christmas story into 24-25 pieces so that each day there is a little present for you. I know it's a little gimmicky but I always look forward to advent calendars and what they mean. I would like to thank Neopuff for allowing me to use her characters she created in Holiday with the Holidays.
1. Chapter 1

**Someone said that Gen Rex Fanfic is dead. That might be true since the show hasn't been on for over a year and most likely there will be no new episodes anymore. So many people will lose interest and inspiration. But as long as its diehard fans keep it alive in their hearts and imaginations it will never really be dead. So I say viva Generator Rex! Sorry, just ranting.**

**Thanks again to Neopuff for allowing me to use her characters. I hope I did justice to them. Don't own any characters.**

A few more days before Christmas and Rebecca was already fretting over seeing her family. She rummaged through her drawers looking for things to pack. Her parents had invited her, Beverly, and their friends to come and stay with them. It would be the first Christmas after the Cure Event and everyone was in a celebratory mood. Everyone, that is, except her. Not that she wasn't looking forward to seeing her family, she was. She just had mixed feelings that Caesar and Rex were coming along. She noticed that Caesar and Beverly have become closer but they weren't quite dating. In fact, she wasn't sure where they stood. She didn't think they knew either. But she had to let them navigate their own way. Since Rex was coming Circe was coming along as well. The only one not going to her parent's house was the one person she wanted to come. Six.

Since he was now head of Providence he had to stay and keep the home fires burning. Not that there was likely anything to happen. EVO's were largely gone. The Consortium was effectively taken care of. The Pack was still incarcerated.

Oh yes, the Pack. They were starting to be an issue. Valentina from The Green Fist had been demanding that they be released. Never mind that they have caused so much havoc and have committed criminal acts. Her argument was that they were under the control of Van Kleiss. Therefore, now that he was gone, they should be freed. Of course, she didn't specify where they should be released to or what they would do now. Six was in negotiations with her and from what Holiday could see it was at an impasse.

Holiday sighed. She brushed some stray hair from her face. If she was really honest with herself, what she was dreading the most was seeing her Nanna. Nanna had refused to leave her house after the Nanite Event because of the monsters that roamed the streets. Now after the Cure Event she had finally accepted her son's invitation to come for Christmas.

Nanna had never approved of Holiday becoming a doctor, then going to work for Providence, and then not having a family yet. In short, Nanna disapproved of just about everything about her. All her life Holiday had tried to please this difficult woman. She didn't even know why. Well, that wasn't all true. She knew why. She just didn't want to say it out loud. It made her sound needy. Luckily, Nanna loved Beverly and she was a good buffer for them.

She really wished Six was coming but she knew he had a job to do so she didn't press him on it. She continued to pack.


	2. Chapter 2

**lionsandtrolls: Actually you are not the only person to have said it. I also should have known since I tend to join things after they have fallen out of fashion. Hope you enjoy the rest of story. Merry Christmas.**

**Don't own any of the character. **

Six knew she wanted him to come but he couldn't. He appreciated the fact that she didn't pressure him. She just merely nodded and said a little too brightly, "Maybe next year." Then she gave him a peck and left. He knew she was disappointed and was trying to not let it show.

He felt bad. He wanted to be there for her. He could tell that she was nervous about going. He wasn't sure why. Apparently, he had met her family before but he couldn't remember. But from the sounds of his encounter they were relatively nice people. So he found it odd that she was so apprehensive. He wondered if it could have anything to do with Rex and Caesar going. He was starting to notice that there might be something between Beverly and Caesar, which is better than Caesar and Rebecca. He had been slightly worried that the young scientist might have been interested in Rebecca. If he was then Six would have to kill him and that would probably make Rex a little upset.

Although right now he had a major headache in the form of Valentina. She had been demanding that Providence release the Pack. She argued that EVO's should be free. Free to do what? Go where? She seemed to have forgotten they were criminals, not to mention the Abysus no longer existed. Valentina argued that now that Van Kleiss was gone, the Pack will no longer be a danger. But where could they safely go? Safe for others and themselves. It wasn't that he wanted to keep the Pack incarcerated indefinitely. But right now he couldn't figure out a viable option.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. The more he thought about it the more his head hurt.

Suddenly, Rex bounded in without knocking… again.

"Six, please, you have to spot me some cash." He pleaded.

"What now Rex?" Six asked trying not to sound exasperated.

"It's almost Christmas and I need to buy presents… and I figured that since I'm rich now, sort of, I can afford to be a little generous." He looked hopefully at Six.

"Sure."

"What? Really?" Rex was surprised. That was surprisingly easy.

Six pulled out his wallet and pulled out two bills.

"Twenty dollars?" Rex asked incredulously. "But there's Circe, Noah, Walter, Tuck, Cricket, Caesar, Beverly, Calan, Doc, and you." He ticked off everyone on his fingers. He stared at his open fingers and wiggled them as if trying to remember who he forgot.

"Oh, and Bobo and I probably should bring something for Holiday's family."

Six looked at the boy. He pulled two more bills out and tossed it to him.

"Oh, come on Six. Don't you want a decent gift?"

"Be creative." Six turned back to his work on the computer.

Rex knew it would be futile to argue. He left the room grumbling about scrooges.

Six hid a smile. He supposed he could give him more but he wanted him to learn how to handle money properly. Let's see what he can do with a meager forty dollars. Then next time he would give him more.


	3. Chapter 3

**lionsandtrolls: You are right I don't like May-December romances either. But the way I figure: Beverly is 16 in season 2 so in season 3 she would be 17. Then in my made-up season 4 she should be almost 18. Caesar should be older but because of being trapped in his research pod during the nanite event he missed 5 years of growth. So maybe technically he should be 26/27 he actually is only biologically 21 during season 2 and by season 4 maybe 22-23. At any rate I can live with a 5 year age gap in a relationship. Although honestly, I'm not sure they would stay together in the long run. We have to see. Sorry, if I'm overthinking this.**

**sirensounds97: Hope you continue to like it. My 10-year old liked the funny parts but hated the "mushy" parts.**

**Don't own any of the characters.**

A dejected Rex joined Circe and Noah in the Petting Zoo.

"Well?" Noah asked.

"Forty dollars." He groaned.

"That's it?" Circe cocked an eyebrow.

"He said to be creative." Rex flopped onto the bench.

"Well, we can see if there are any sales at the mall. Or maybe buy something in bulk?" Noah said uncertainly.

Rex gave him a withering glare.

"At any rate, let's just go to the mall." Circe suggested noticing that Rex's mood was not improving. She held out her hand to Rex. He looked at it for a second before allowing her to pull him up.

The trio headed to the hanger to get Noah's car.

Rex sat by the fountain totally exhausted. Never had he worked so hard at the mall. He had visited practically every store. He still had his $40. There didn't seem to be a single thing he could get. He did the math. He realized that if he split his money evenly between each person, he could spend a whopping $3.63 … taxes not included. What on earth can he get for that little? Rex was more than a little peeved at Six.

He spotted his friends coming to join him. He glanced enviously at Noah and Circe. They had split up so they wouldn't know what they got each other. But they were back now hauling lots of bags.

"Get anything?" Noah asked noting the lack of bags.

Rex glared at him.

"Well, I need to get home." Circe announced shifting the bags in her hands. "Gotta start wrapping."

"I can't leave yet." Rex stated the obvious. The two looked at each other.

"We can stay to help you look." Circe offered.

"No,no. Go on. I gotta do this myself. "Rex gave a half-hearted smile. "I mean I fought EVO's. How hard can it be to find some presents?"

"Well, ok, see you later." Circe and Noah left a disheartened Rex.

He rolled his stiff neck around to try to relieve the stress. As he was doing so his gaze happened to fall at a newly opened kiosk. He got up and took the escalator up to it. He looked at the items and then at the price tag. He looked at the shopkeeper.

"You think I have time to do this?" He asked her.

She shrugged. "Depends on how motivated you are."

Rex looked at the price tag. Yeah, he was motivated and desperate. He handed over his $40 and picked up the items.


	4. Chapter 4

**This story references Neopuff's story _Holiday with the Holidays_. If you have time please check it out.**

**Do not own anything. **

Beverly was putting the finishing touches on her presents. She took a step back to admire her handy work. She was excited. Last year her sister and her friends were on the run from Black Knight so Christmas was a bust. The year before when she was first cured was awkward for her. She had to adjust to all the changes that occurred while she was an EVO. She lost three years of her life and that was hard to adjust to. In some ways she still felt like a 13 year old girl rather than the 18 year old she was.

She smiled as she remembered Six's impromptu visit and the stir he had caused the family. Mom and Dad were so hopeful that Rebecca had finally found someone. But then he had to go and lose his memory, albeit thanks to Caesar. Beverly did not like this new Six at all. He seemed to be perpetually causing her sister heartache. She was also upset that Six wouldn't be accompanying them this time around. She knew her sister really wanted him to come. Couldn't he just close up shop for one night? She sighed. On the bright side, this year Rex, Caesar, and Circe would all be coming along. She would have more to do than babysit her little cousins. She grinned wickedly. Matthew and Luke were dying to meet Rex. She hoped they would go easy on him. They could be a little rambunctious.

She looked through her presents again. She picked up Caesar's gift. She really had to rack her brain on this one. She hoped he likes it. Beverly wasn't sure why it mattered to her if he liked it or not. She was a little confused about how she was feeling. Never in a million years could she see herself with such a straight-laced, highly-distracted, mad scientist. She still couldn't. She sighed. Better not to think too much on it.

Caesar wasn't sure what presents he should get anyone. Gift cards were impersonal but efficient and he did love efficiency. So everyone got a gift card… except Beverly. He actually wanted to get her something she'd like. But he was completely baffled as to what to get. It had to be something nice but not too suggestive because he wasn't sure how she felt about him. For that matter he wasn't sure how he felt about her. He liked working with her. Was that it? He didn't know. He hated not knowing. Then there's the matter of meeting her parents. It was akin to facing the firing squad in his opinion. Actually, he'd rather face the firing squad. He and Beverly had talked about his part in the Nanite project. She completely understood why the nanites were released. She didn't blame him for her mutation. After all, they had no idea it would be so bad. But he wasn't sure how her parents would react. He wasn't so sure Rebecca liked him either and she had a scary ninja boyfriend who had threatened him before. So yeah, no ticking off the family.

He sighed and continued scanning the internet for gift ideas. He paused at one. He wondered if she would like this. It was a little… unique but maybe too childish? It was cute though. He bookmarked the page. Caesar searched some more but he kept thinking back to the bookmarked page. Finally, he went back and bought it. He crossed his fingers and hoped she'd like it.


	5. Chapter 5

**valkyrieXhawk: That's very nice of you to say. Thank you. I hope you enjoy the rest of this story.**

**fanaticagenrex:Gracias por sus de la historia.  
**

**SDF:Good to hear from you as always.**

**That CrAzy Ch1ck: Glad you like it.**

**I do not own the characters.**

Rex rang Noah's doorbell. He rang again. Then again. Then…. Finally, Noah opened the door and smacked his hand.

"Dude, I heard you the first time."

"Well, how was I suppose to know?" Rex asked rubbing his hand.

"Because you must have heard it!" Noah rolled his eyes.

"So just because I heard it doesn't mean you heard it. I don't want to stand here all day." Rex felt a tang of déjà vu.

"Whatever! What do you want?" Noah asked giving up.

"I need to borrow your mom's sewing machine." Rex grinned.

"What?" Noah wasn't sure he heard right.

"Yeah, I bought make-it-yourself presents and your mom's the only one I know with a sewing machine." Rex pulled out a box.

"You don't know how to sew!" Noah protested.

"It's a _machine_. I'm a machine. How hard can it be?" Rex said with his usual confidence.

"Dude, if you break it, my mom's gonna kill me. Then I'm gonna kill you!" Noah growled.

"I'm not going to break it. I just need to sew a few things." Rex pushed his way in.

Noah sighed and led Rex into his mom's sewing room.

Rex stared at the machine. It was tucked in a corner of a small sun room littered with brightly colored fabric. _Where's the owner's manual? Here it is. Oh great, it was in Japanese. Wait, did he know Japanese?_ He thought hard. _No, he knew Chinese from when he lived in Hong Kong. Not that he even remembered his time in Hong Kong. No, no focus Rex. How do you use the sewing machine?_

As Rex was having this conversation with himself, Noah was glaring at his friend.

"You don't know how to use it. Do you?"

"Shhh, I'm concentrating?"

"On what? Breaking it?" Noah snapped.

Rex waved his hand dismissively. He decided to follow the pictures in the manual. It looked easy enough.

An hour later he had stitched his jacket sleeve to the pillow case he was trying to make.

Noah tried to help but every time he stepped on the pedal the machine pulled Rex's jacket sleeve and subsequently Rex's head closer to the needle plate.

"Stop that! You're not helping!" Rex said as he tried to pull himself out.

"No! Don't do that. You'll break it. Why don't you try to do your zappy thingy?" Noah asked desperately trying to get Rex not to snap another needle.

"I tried; it just pulled me closer. I can short it…"

"No, no don't do that! Let me try to pull the needle up or something. But you have to move so I can get a closer look."

"Oh? And where am I supposed to go? If you haven't noticed, I'm stuck!"

"Whose fault is that?"

"Just get me out."

Noah stepped around Rex's back to try to get a better look at the needle. He remembered seeing his mom flipping a switch to release the fabric.

"Oww, dude, you're pressing my lung to the table and stepping on my leg."

"Hold still, I'm looking for something."

"Get off my leg."

"I'm not on your leg!"

"Boys? What are you doing?" A concerned voice came from behind them.

Noah turned around so fast that he tripped and fell pulling Rex with him who then pulled the sewing machine on top of him.

Noah's mother gawked at the two boys on the floor.

"Hi, Noah's mom. Ummm, can you help me sew a few things?" Rex gave her his best smile.

Noah groaned. "Owww, get off, I think you broke my spleen."


	6. Chapter 6

**If you haven't noticed I like to reference my previous works as well as events from the actual show. So if there's something that you don't remember happening from the show it probably occurred in one of my other stories. Sorry for any confusion. Last chapter was my favorite to write. I like Rex in funny situations. This chapter defies the law of Physics, but hey why not?**

**I do not own anything. **

Christmas Eve early morning. The day finally came for everyone to head for the Holiday household. Rebecca was feeling disconcerted. She had needed some cotton balls this morning and found that they all seemed to have disappeared. She knew she had some so she looked all over but to no avail. Finally, deciding she had wasted enough time looking, she gave up. But it was bugging her. No time to think about that when they had a trip to get underway.

Since Rebecca's car was destroyed and had yet to be replaced they were borrowing a Providence jeep. It was not the most comfortable ride but Caesar's research pod was not ideal to park in the suburbs nor was a scout ship. Caesar and Rex loaded their luggage into the back of the jeep. It took some work trying to angle all that luggage into the back.

"What happened to your fingers?" Circe asked looking at Rex's bandaged appendages.

"Nothing." Rex said defensively hiding his fingers.

Circe eyed him suspiciously but said nothing more.

Caesar and Rex tried to close the trunk. It wouldn't close.

"Let's try again." Caesar said jumping up and trying to use his weight to shut it.

"Stand back, bro. I got this." Rex formed his smack hands.

"Rex, no!" Holiday warned.

But it was too late. Rex slammed his hands down on the trunk door. The force on the door from his hands shoved all the luggage against each other sending one of the them crashing through the front window. It continued its course towards Six who had just come in to see them off. There was a collective gasp as the projectile flew at him but Six's reflexes were faster. A katana flew from his sleeve and he sliced the case in half.

Clothes flew everywhere. Everyone turned to look at Rex.

"Hey Six. Nice to see you?" He said sheepishly.

They had to wait while another jeep was made ready. The errant bag that Six wrecked fortunately did not contain any presents just Rex's clothes. Rex had to go and repack. No one said anything when he returned. They just gave him the look. This time Six and Caesar loaded the trunk. After the brief delay they were ready to go.

Holiday knew that the cafeteria kiss would not be repeated. It was a once in a lifetime event to show her he meant to keep his promise. Six does not show affection in public. He nodded to the group but ignored Beverly's glare. He had a feeling Beverly was again mad at him. As he helped Rebecca into the driver side of the car, he quietly gave her hand a squeeze. She smiled up at him and he suppressed the urge to kiss her.

Finally, they all arranged themselves into the jeep.

Beverly got shotgun while Rex, Caesar, and Circe squeezed into the back. It was going to be a long trip.

They pulled out of the hanger and gave Six a wave as they drove off.

Six watched as they disappeared into the distance. Then he went back to his office to do some work.


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't own any of the characters.**

Six settled into his chair. Now that he was alone he pulled off his shades, tossed them on the desk and rubbed his eyes. It was at least a 10 hour drive to Holiday's home. She would give him a call when they got there to check in. He missed her already. Six was going to give her her present when she got back. He thought long and hard about what to get her especially since she had gotten him the perfect gift already. After much thought it finally dawned on him what he could get. He was nervous that she wouldn't like the particular one he got but he'll cross that bridge when he got to it.

Now that he was alone Six started to work on the Valentina-Pack problem. After a few hours of uninterrupted research and planning Six thought he might have come up with a solution. He leaned back in his chair and looked at his proposal.

A knock came from the office door. Six replaced his sunglasses.

"Come in."

Calan walked in. Six was mildly surprised. He thought he would have left already. Calan hadn't had a Christmas off in Lord knows how long. Six thought it only fair that he finally get this Christmas off.

Calan smiled a friendly greeting. Six nodded his face still passive. He waved his hand to offer him a chair. Calan sat down. What he said next surprised Six.

"You really should be there with Dr. Holiday. "

"Well, someone needs to stay behind. Usually White would be here…" He paused, feeling a heaviness in his words.

Calan nodded blinking something away before answering. "I just got a call from back home. Everyone won't be able to make it back till the day after Christmas anyway."

It took a second for Six to register what he was getting at.

"So you're saying…" Six began.

"You should go spend Christmas with Dr. Holiday. I'll hold down the fort and when you return I'll go." Calan offered.

Six was quiet. He tried to think of the flaw in the plan but couldn't find one.

"Thank you." He said simply. "But it's a little last minute, don't you think?"

"I don't think she'd mind at all."

"What about her family?"

"I'm sure they won't care either, especially if it ends with a walk down the aisle." He snickered.

"Hmmph." Six grunted as he got up to leave. "It there's any problems…."

Calan had also gotten up. He dismissively waved his hand. "Don't worry. What could happen?"


	8. Chapter 8

**SDF: Sorry about the short chapters but let me explain. I actually began this in late November and finished it early December. I was originally going to post the whole thing on Christmas week. Then on the last day of November I thought why not give out little pieces until Christmas like an advent calendar. So I went back and chopped the story up in places that had natural transitions. I thought I was being clever. So anyway, just for you I went through the remaining chapters and lengthen them. I'm not sure if it made the story clunky but I hope you enjoy it. (Some chapters are still short because I couldn't find anything to add to it.)**

**That CrAzY Ch1ck: You know it;)**

**lionsandtrolls: Hope this continues to meet your expectation.**

**fanaticagenrex: Gracias. Espera y verás.**

**Don't own any characters. **

There was a lot of "Are we there yet?" "I'm hungry." "I have to go to the bathroom."

Rebecca tried to be patient but after several hours it was starting to wear on her nerves. Circe, Beverly and Caesar rotated driving duty with her so she could get a break. Rex had yet to learn to drive. He complained about it every ten minutes.

"How hard can it be? Can't I at least try?" He whined.

Everyone gave a resounding, "No!"

He crossed his arms and sulked.

Everyone got a chance to be squeezed together in the back. When Beverly sat next to Caesar, Rebecca noted the distinct blush creep up his face as she fell asleep on his shoulder. She tried to ignore it.

Suddenly, Rex yelped. Everyone jumped. Circe was driving at the time. At the yelp, she was startled into swerving the car out of her lane into the lane of on coming traffic. A truck was barreling down on them honking frantically. Circe quickly swerved back into her lane barely missing it.

"What's wrong with you?" She snapped at Rex.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly. "I forgot I put my phone on vibrate."

Everyone groaned.

"I swear, I'm going to kill you when we get out." Circe muttered under her breath.

Rex was too busy checking the text message. A broad grin spread across his face.

"Rex, what is it?" Holiday asked looking at the boy.

"Oh just Noah." Rex said still grinning.

"Well, tell him I'm going to kill him too." Circe snapped.

Rex didn't say anything, but it wasn't Noah. He needed to talk to Doc's parents. They're going to need to prepare another place.

A few hours later, without any more incidents, they arrived at the Holiday homestead.

As they pulled into the driveway everyone poured out of the car happy to be free. Rebecca noticed something.

"Beverly, did you notice the Christmas lights aren't up?" Rebecca asked her sister.

"Hey, yeah and where is the lawn ornament?' Beverly frowned. "We are at the right address."

As she said this the door opened and a man on crutches hobbled out onto the wooden porch.

"Dad!" Rebecca and Beverly ran up the porch stairs to greet their dad.

"What happened?"

"Are you all right?"

" Where's mom?" They bombarded him with questions.

Dr. Holiday laughed and held up his hand. "Woah, woah. One at a time. I broke my leg a few days ago when I slipped on a patch of ice. "

"Why didn't you tell us?" Rebecca scolded him.

Dr. Holiday laughed again. "Didn't want you to worry. Your mom and I are so looking forward to your visit we don't want anything to ruin it.

He glanced over their shoulders at their friends.

"You must be Rex, Caesar, and Circe. We are so happy you can join us." He hobbled over to them.

They quickly came up the stairs so he didn't have to come down.

Caesar shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you, sir."

Rex and Circe did likewise.

"I was hoping my brother and his family would have gotten here first. Ben was going to put the lights up for me. But Nanna needed him to help her. " He shrugged.

"Oh, well we can do that for you." Rex said getting excited.

"I couldn't ask you to do that." Dr. Holiday protested.

"No, no, please. I really want to because I never got a chance to ever really, you know, do Christmassy stuff like this." Rex sounded wistful. Rebecca looked at Rex and realized that he never got a chance to do something as normal and mundane as setting up for Christmas or if he ever did he didn't remember it.

Caesar looked at Rex before talking to Dr. Holiday. "Mami and Papi were usually too busy to decorate. We had a tree and the nativity scene but that was it. We would be honored if you'll allow us to decorate."

Beverly felt a swell of pride as her dad's smile grew at the young scientist's words.

"Of course, if you don't mind." He led the guests in. Rex suddenly remembered.

"Excuse me sir. Is Mrs. Holiday around?"

"I think she's in the kitchen, why?"

"Oh, I wanted to see if she needs any help." Rex ran inside and then realized he didn't know where the kitchen was. Beverly laughed and pointed in the direction of the kitchen.

"It's over there. I'll go with you."

"I'll come too." Rebecca offered.

"NO!' Everyone roared but for different reasons.

Rebecca looked hurt. "I won't burn anything this time."

"Just stay here." Beverly ordered. Rex was glad she had said it. He had to tell Mrs. Holiday that a certain ninja was coming and wanted it to be a surprise for a certain Dr. Holiday… well, the female one.

Rex snickered at his sneakiness.


	9. Chapter 9

**Still do not own.**

Six packed light. He didn't think there would be room for him to stay overnight. It was a little last minute and he didn't want to be an inconvenience. He wondered what he should do about Rebecca's present. But after some back and forth he decided to give it to her when they got back. It would be impressive for her parents to see it but he wasn't one to be showy plus it would be a bear to bring. Finally done he looked around his sparse room to see if he forgot anything. His eyes fell on the katana that Holiday had restored for him. Her Christmas gift to him. He smiled before grabbing his duffle bag and walking to the hanger.

Once there, he got into his jump jet. It was the only way to get there before it got too late. He even found a place to land before he took off just so he wouldn't cause any commotions. Before leaving, he texted Rex to let him know he was coming and to ask him to let the Holidays know as well. He didn't want to bother anyone else in case they were driving. He knew no one would let Rex drive.

Soon he was on his way to the Holiday's home. He was a little anxious about meeting Holiday's parents. Well, he had met them before but he didn't remember it. He was never worried about making a good impression before but for once it mattered to him what these people thought of him. As he pulled out of the hanger and flew into the darkening skies, he did not notice some shadowy figures watching him in the distance.

When he was at a far enough distance, the leader in a jaguar costume nodded to a tiger, lion, and panther. They slowly made their way to the base. Avoiding the security cameras they easily knocked out the two guards. As the panther and lion pulled the two men out of the line of sight of the cameras, the jaguar and tiger began cutting key wires.

The tiger accidently cut a wire he wasn't supposed to. Inside the lights briefly flickered.

"Be careful!" The jaguar hissed. "We don't want to give ourselves away!"

"Sorry." The tiger said apologetically.

After cutting the last wire, the security turned off and the door slid open for them. They quietly went inside and the door slid closed.

What the four costumed figures did not notice was a lone figure with red eyes watching them. His gnarled hands curled into a fist. Its tail swished violently from side to side and its claws cutting into his palms produced a small amount of blood which dripped onto the ground. As the blood hit the ground it sizzled signifying its acidity. The creature growled and got on all fours and scampered across the desert floor like a lizard. It quietly made its way to the base. When it reached the side it effortlessly crawled up its wall. It reached a vent and with a swift kick knocked the cover in. Because the security was shut down no alarms went off. The creature crawled in.

0o0

Once inside one of the men in costume pulled out a small machine. He switched it on and instantly all the security cameras went dead. The men walked silently through the halls of Providence.

"Hey Joe," One the grunts in the monitoring room called to another. "Look at this."

Joe walked over. "Yeah Frank? What happened?" He frowned looking at the static on all the screens.

"Don't know. Everything just went dead." He pushed a few buttons and flicked a few switches.

"I'll call the captain." Joe switched on his comlink. He was greeted with static. "Ugghh, I'm going to have to go find him."

"I think he's playing cards with the monkey." Frank said.

"Then I know where to find him." Joe walked out of the room.

A few minutes after Joe left Frank alone. Frank yawned. Staring at static was as boring as staring at static pictures of the rooms. Something sickenly sweet filled his nostrils. Frank bolted up. The room was filling with some kind of gas. He ran to the door. As it slid open he came face to face with a man in a lion mask. The lion-man pulled his fist back and darkness enveloped Frank.

The group entered the security room. They switched off their disruptor and the security cameras came back on. The panther pointed to a screen.

"They're there."

The tiger was tinkering at the communication station.

"I've disabled their communications. "He told everyone."

"Good." The jaguar said pleased. "Let's go free those poor EVO's"

"What about the cameras?" Asked the panther.

"Doesn't matter. By the time they figure anything out we'll be long gone." The jaguar said as he opened the door.

The animal-men left.

As the door slid closed, the vent gate flew off its hinges. The creature jumped to the floor. He wandered over to the monitors. It looked at each screen. Not seeing what it wanted to find, he growled and slammed its fist on the control board. All the screens went blank. He crawled back into the vent.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own GenRex.**

Rex, Circe, and Caesar went out in search of a Christmas tree. Beverly showed them on the map where they usually get their trees.

After driving in circles for awhile, Circe made them pull over so she could ask for directions.

Rex had protested. "Men don't ask for directions. Tell her Caesar."

"Leave me out of it." Caesar replied.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not a man." Circe snapped as she walked to the gas station attendant. Rex watched rather sulkily as the man pointed and gestured. Circe was nodding her head and walked back.

"Well?" Rex asked.

"I have no idea what he was saying. He kept telling me to turn when I saw things that were no longer there."

"What?" Caesar asked not understanding.

"He told me to make a left at where Grossman's Furniture used to be. Then drive straight aways till I see where the water tower was but is no longer since they had torn it down, then make a right and I would be right there where the car dealership had just closed. How long is aways, anyway?" Circe groaned.

"I'm going to make a guess and go this way." Caesar said as he continued to drive.

After some false leads they finally saw a tree lot. They were not sure it was the one the Holidays usually get their trees but they were too tired to care. Caesar drove their jeep up and they wearily walked in. It looked like they were a little late to get any good trees.

"Hello, friends." Greeted an oily salesman. "You need any help?"

"Just looking" Caesar said.

"Well, then take a look at this one. " The man grabbed the nearest tree. "Nice and fresh still, guarantee not to shed."

Circe eyed the suspect tree. She brushed it and a cascade of needles fell.

The man stared at the evidence on the floor and tossed the tree and grabbed another. "Now this one is a beauty." He held it at a distance making sure no one touched it this time.

"Thanks, but I think we'll look around." Circe said getting uncomfortable with the pushy salesman. Rex on the other hand was excited. "We'll take it."

Circe went over to him and grabbed his arm. "Excuse us please. " She said sweetly to the salesman.

Then she turned to Rex and hissed, "Rex, I don't think any of these trees are… good. Maybe we should go elsewhere?"

"Come on Circe. They're as good as any. Do you really want to drive around all night looking for a tree? I want to start decorating."

Circe looked at Rex's eager face and bit her lip. She wasn't sure what to do. On the one hand, Rex had a point. She didn't want to drive around all night; on the other hand, she didn't like the idea of getting ripped off. As Circe was about to say something, Caesar pulled out what looked like a pistol.

The tree salesman made a frightened noise, "Hey now buddy, no need to get desperate. I'll give you the tree. "He dropped the tree, which exploded in needles, and started backing away with both hands held up.

Caesar looked confused. Then it dawned on him. He waved the item in his hand closer to the man, "Oh this isn't a…"

"He's got a gun!" The man panicked and turned to run but tripped over the branches of his own tree, throwing him into his wares, which fell on him.

"Oh my gosh! You killed him." Gasped Circe.

Caesar still looked confused. "This is just my tree revitalizer. I was just going to show him how to…"

"Never mind." Circe said pulling on his arm. "We need to go before the cops come and we get arrested. And how would that look to your girlfriend's family?"

"She's not my… arrested? Why?" Caesar was appalled.

Rex whined. "Now I'll never get to decorate a tree."

Suddenly, they saw police lights.

Circe's survival instincts kicked in. Gripping both brothers' arms she half dragged, half pulled them to the jeep.

"But we should make sure that guy's all right." Rex protested.

"Do you want to be arrested for murder?" Although Circe usually loved that Rex was such a caring individual, the thought of going to jail made her a little less tolerant of that fact at the moment.

Rex pulled himself from her and pushed some trees off the man. He groaned.

"Good, he's fine." Circe kept her eyes on the police lights and grabbed Rex again. "Now let's go."

The police lights were getting closer. They hopped into the jeep and quickly left the lot.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own any characters.**

The three co-conspirators sat discouraged in the jeep which was parked next to a recreational area. After they made sure no one was after them, they had searched other lots for Christmas trees. It was the same story everywhere. They were either all sold out or they were pretty much kindling with branches. Circe would not let Caesar take out his tree revitalizer. So now they were sitting in the car with no tree and possibly wanted criminals. Rex looked out over the snow covered park.

"Wait," Rex's eyes lit up. "I've got an idea."

Circe lifted her head from her hands. "What is it Rex?" She asked tiredly.

"You'll see." He grinned.

The three of them stood in the middle of a forest of conifers in the park looking at the perfect tree.

"You're kidding me." Circe said rubbing her temple. "This is your idea?"

Rex formed his BFS. They won't miss this one little tree. You don't want to go back without one."

Caesar was at war with himself. Although he usually did not condone such behavior, he did not want to go back empty handed. He didn't want Beverly's parents to think he can't even get a stupid tree so…

"Cut it quick before someone comes." He told his brother.

"What? This is vandalism and theft." Circe looked at the two incredulously. "First you kill someone, now you are on city property stealing a tree. We're sooo going to jail."

"Well, if you'd had just let me use the tree revitalizer…."

"Oh right, give them a way to identify us." Circe glared at him. She turned to Rex. "Rex, this is not a good idea. Let's just go."

"Chillax. " Rex said as he swung his BFS. Unfortunately, he swung a little too far back and he took down the tree behind him. The tree landed with a thud.

"Oops." Rex corrected himself. "I mean, I meant to do that."

Lights from a distance appeared. "Hey, what are you doing?" A voice yelled from beyond.

Rex formed his smack hands and scooped up the fallen tree. "This'll do! Now let's get out of here!"

He didn't need to tell Circe twice in fact she was already running to the jeep. Caesar was not far behind and Rex weighed down by the tree followed.

The three cold and tired criminals drove back to the Holiday household.

"What kept you?" Beverly greeted them at the door. "We thought that maybe you got lost…." She trailed off as she saw the tree strapped to the top of the jeep. The tree looked like someone cut it diagonally. It also seemed to have lost some of its branches on one side.

"You like it?" Rex asked cheerfully.

"What..? " Beverly was at a lost for words.

"Don't ask. Vandals" Circe grumbled as she stormed past the girl and into the warm house.

Caesar got out of the jeep and pulled out his tree revitalizer. He went to the stump and shot it. A soft blue glow enveloped it and the lost branches started to re-grow. Needles that were browning turned green and the tree looked livelier although it was still cut diagonally.

"Wow," Beverly breathed. "That was amazing. How?"

"Well, "Caesar suddenly felt shy. "I attuned the gun's frequency to…"

"Yeah, yeah, my brother's amazing. Let's get the tree inside and decorate." Rex was practically jumping up and down in his excitement. He grabbed the tree and started to head in. He forgot to untie it however and yanked half the branches off.

"Oopps." He said for the second time that day. "Caesar?" He looked pleadingly at his brother.

Caesar sighed and rolled his eyes as he brought out his revitalizer again.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm glad you like it so far. 14 days till Christmas! This is the first year my family and I actually went to a Christmas tree farm to cut down our own tree. It was meh. The kids were more excited. It's a little hard to be excited when you are on your hands and knees with a little hand saw working your way through the stupid trunk. I wished I had Rex's BFS:)**

**None of these characters belong to me.**

Holiday didn't know why Six wasn't picking up his cell. She left a message and hung up. She watched as the tree was finally being decorated. It had taken Caesar a while to straighten out the base. For some reason someone had cut it diagonally.

"Oh, Rex, you need to spread out the ornaments otherwise…" Rebecca began.

Too late. The tree being side heavy tipped over and fell on him. Circe laughed. Rex glared at her.

"Sorry, sorry. You just look so funny." She grabbed the tree and pushed it back on its base. She held it as Rex redistributed the ornaments. Suddenly, something darted out of the tree and onto Rex's face. It was a chipmunk.

'Auuugghhh! Get it off, get it off!" Rex flailed his arms. He then tried to grab it but it crawled on top of his head and then down the back of his shirt. He danced around trying to get it out. Circe doubled over in laughter. She was laughing so hard tears were rolling down her cheeks. In fact, she was laughing so hard that she couldn't hold the tree anymore. She let go and since it was still too side heavy tipped over again… on top of Rex.

Rebecca was trying to get the boy to calm down but Rex was in such a state that he was no longer listening to her. When the tree fell on him, she was actually relieved. It stopped his erratic movements.

"Rex, calm down. Hold still. I'll get the chipmunk. " Holiday pulled the tree off the boy.

"What's going on?" Caesar and Beverly walked in to see what the commotion was.

"T..t..there's a chipmunk down his shirt." Circe was gasping for air, still laughing.

With Caesar and Beverly's help Rebecca pulled the tree off Rex. She then ushered Rex out the door. Circe weakly got up to see if she could help but she still had the giggles. She stumbled to the door just in time to see Rebecca pull his shirt up and the chipmunk dart out into the night.

"Are you all right?" Circe asked trying not to laugh again.

Rex pulled his shirt down. "Fuzzy animals hate me." He groaned.

Circe couldn't help it and fell down laughing again.

Rex glared at her again.

"Sorry, sorry. But now we're even for the whole almost killing us in the car and stealing the tree thing." She gasped out.

Rebecca looked alarmed. "Stealing the tree?"

"No, nothing to worry about." Rex quickly interjected.

From inside they heard the TV being turned onto the news.

"Park rangers say that three perpetrators entered the state park and cut down a tree. Luckily the tree was already marked to be taken down since it was already dying…"

Holiday looked wearily at Rex.

"See it all worked out." Rex looked hopefully at her.

"Rex, we'll talk about this when we get back." She said sternly. She then looked over at the still laughing girl. "You too."

"Aww, man." That stopped Circe's giggling fit.

Caesar walked out.

"You three." Rebecca glared at him.

"What? Why? What did I do?" Caesar looked genuinely puzzled.

"Never mind." Rebecca went back inside rubbing her temple. And her extended family wasn't even here yet.

As she walked in she heard the anchorman say, "In other news a tree salesman was assaulted by three individuals with a gun…"

**Don't think too hard about where the chipmunk came from. I just wanted Rex to be attacked by another woodland creature. Hehe. Alternately, you can pretend it was like in that Mickey Mouse cartoon where Mickey chops down Chip and Dale's tree and takes it home. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Yeah, still don't own.**

After the chipmunk incident, Rex decided to finish decorating the tree later.

He wanted to hang the Christmas lights before it got too late. He headed out with Caesar in tow and strands of lights looped around his shoulder. He formed his boogie pack and flew to the top of the roof where the exhaust of his turbine engine displaced the snow. Caesar was knocked down by a load of snow from the roof.

"Rex!" Came his muffled voice from under the snow.

"Sorry, bro." Rex called down.

Caesar shivered as he got up from under the snow and brushed off some stray flakes. Caesar couldn't see Rex any more but heard a lot of thumping and grunting.

"Rex, do you need any help?" Caesar called up.

"No, I got this."

"Then I'm going back in. " Caesar shivered again as he stepped back into the warm house.

Once inside he went into the kitchen to look for something warm to drink. Beverly and Mrs. Holiday were inside making dinner. Beverly smiled and handed him a cup of hot cocoa.

"So Caesar, you're a scientist, I hear. " Mrs. Holiday smiled at him. Caesar nodded taking a sip of the drink. Too hot.

"Yes." He blew on his drink.

"Rex, is your brother?" She continued the conversation.

"Yes," He affirmed.

"Must be interesting to have a brother who can make machines out of his body."

"Yes." Caesar was trying to think of something better to say.

Beverly interjected. "Mom, Caesar was one of the original scientists that worked on the nanites. He is studying to see how they can use it to help people."

"Oh," Mrs. Holiday looked at Caesar funny.

Caesar thought fast. "Can I help you with anything, Mrs. Holiday?"

"Would you mind peeling the potatoes?" She handed him a peeler and a bag of spuds. She offered him a seat at the work table.

"Certainly." He was all for the distraction. He didn't want her to start making the connection that he was one of the people responsible for Beverly's mutation into an incurable EVO.

"So what's it like working at a secret organization?" Mrs. Holiday asked.

"Well, it's very secretive. " Caesar wished that he possessed better social skills.

"I do research on nanites and I invent things. Beverly helps me with my inventions." He added.

"What kind inventions?" She asked.

"Ahh, well…" Caesar ran through the list of his inventions. He was trying to think of one that did not cause mass destruction.

"Caesar made a smoothie maker that makes perfect smoothies and you should see his tree revitalizer." Beverly said enthusiastically.

"Oh, I love smoothies." Mrs. Holiday exclaimed.

"So do I." Caesar was glad for something to talk about. "My favorite is mango."

"Oh, I like kiwi-strawberry." Mrs. Holiday said.

Even with his poor people skills he knew better than to disparage her choice of flavors.

"I can make you one." He offered.

"Sure maybe tomorrow." Mrs. Holiday smiled at him. Beverly felt relieved that her mom seemed to like the young scientist.

They continued to make small talk while preparing dinner.


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own the characters. MOA and Neopuff do.**

The doorbell rang. Rebecca went to open the door. She stood staring at the man in the green overcoat. She grabbed him in a tight hug.

"Six, I thought you… what are you… where did you…" Rebecca's brain wasn't working right at the moment.

Six gave a slight frown. "I texted Rex that I was coming." He informed her in his usual stoic manner.

Suddenly it was clear. "Oh, that's why Rex nearly killed us."

"What?" Six's usual calm tone held a note of alarm.

"No, we're fine. I'm glad to see you." She said warmly. The way she was looking at him made him forget all about Rex and the apparent near death experience. He didn't even know he was leaning in. When they were inches apart they heard a snap, a thump, and a panicked yelp come from the roof. Snow came falling down the porch roof. Then they heard something heavier sliding down the roof. Next thing they knew they were looking at Rex tangled in lights hanging upside down. He saw the people in front of him and a broad grin came to his face.

"Hey Six, you made it." Rex said cheerfully.

They blinked at him.

"Umm, a little help here." Rex said after they made no move. There was another snapping sound and Rex dropped to the floor.

"Never mind." Came his muffled voice.

Rebecca snapped out of her trance first and ran to check on him.

"Rex are you all right?" She looked at his prone form on the snow covered ground.

Six stood behind her.

"Rex, what do you think you're doing?"

Rex popped up like a jack-in-the-box wiggling the strands of lights off him. "I don't think; I know what I'm doing." He touched the strands of light with his hand. A blue glow shot from his hands. The Christmas lights blinked on and off. Rex grinned broadly again. But suddenly there was a loud popping noise and all the lights in the neighborhood went out house by house.

Then came the sounds of the neighbors running out into the street shouting.

"What's going on?"

"What happened?"

"Where are the lights?"

Six resisted the urge to face palm. Rebecca groaned.

Caesar and Beverly came out together. Caesar had a flashlight.

"What happen to all the lights?" Beverly asked.

"Opps." Rex muttered yet again.

Six managed to calm the neighbors and get them to go back to their houses. He grabbed Rex by the collar and dragged him over to the fuse box and made him "fix" his mistake.

Next he climbed up to the roof to help Rex hang the Christmas lights properly. The lawn ornament went up afterwards. Finally, as they were putting the last touches on the tree when the door bell rang. Rebecca went to answer the door. She was tackled by her young cousins.

"Is Rex here?"

"We want to meet him."

"Is that him?"

"Oh boy, I want to talk to him first."

"No me!"

After stampeding past her, Luke and Matthew rushed Rex. Clearly, the boy enjoyed the attention he was getting. Sarah seeing that there was another stranger unoccupied, calmly walked over to Circe and began bombarding her with questions.

"Who are you?"

"What's your name?"

"Why is your hair two different colors?"

Circe didn't know which to answer first.

Rebecca couldn't help but smile. Matthew and Luke were the same rambunctious boys and Sarah was still the same curious child… just two years older.

"Heels are not good for your feet or back." A voice snapped behind her.

Rebecca held back a groan and forced a smile onto her face before she turned around.

"Nanna! I'm so glad to see you." Rebecca went to hug her grandma. Nanna was a thin diminutive woman with silver-blue hair. But the Shakespearean quote always came to Rebecca's mind when she saw her: _"Though she be but little, she is fierce!"_

"Have you learned how to cook yet?" She asked accepting the hug.

"Ah, well…" Rebecca tried to think of something to say. She was saved by Beverly.

"Nanna!" Beverly called running to her grandma.

"Beverly, my dear, how are you?" Nanna left Rebecca and went to her other granddaughter.

Rebecca glad for the escape went to greet her aunt and uncle. "Uncle Ben, Aunt Ruth let me take your coats."

"Thank you dear. It's so cold outside." Aunt Ruth shivered as she gave Rebecca her coat.

"I see you got the lights up without me. Sorry about that. Nanna needed me to help her carry few things." He handed several bags to Rebecca.

Rebecca was a little surprised at how heavy they were.

"What is it?" She asked barely able to carry it. Suddenly, the bags were taken from her hands. Six had, of course, silently snuck up on her and taken them.

"You know Nanna, She baked up a storm. There are cookies, pies, fruit cakes." Uncle Ben rubbed his arms. Fruit cake… that explains why the bags were so heavy.

"Where would you like them?" Six asked expressionlessly to her uncle.

"Six, good to see you again. Can you take them to the kitchen?" Ben smiled at him.

Six merely nodded and walked to the kitchen.

"Same as ever." Uncle Ben chuckled as he watched Six walk into the kitchen.

Rebecca went to hang up their coats. When she came back she saw Matthew and Luke asking Rex to give them a ride on his motorcycle.

"Aww, please or can you take us flying?" Luke begged.

"Yeah, we're your biggest fans." Matthew agreed.

Rex shook his head. "You have to ask your parents first."

The boys' faces fell. They knew their parents would never agree to it.

"Can you show us your sword?" Luke asked changing tactics.

"Cut something!" Matthew demanded.

Meanwhile Sarah looked at Circe. "Is he your boyfriend?" She looked over at Rex.

"Umm, yes." Circe was clearly getting uncomfortable with Sarah's questions.

Luckily, Mrs. Holiday came out and told the children to wash up because it was time for dinner. The kids ran upstairs. Rex and Circe sighed in relief.

Rebecca laughed. "Welcome to my world." She told the two of them.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry, I haven't been replying to comments. I've been busy grading exams. Thank you for them though. I'm glad you like it. **

**Characters belong to MOA. Not making money off of it. If I did I can quit teaching because apparently no one's learning anyway:(**

Back at Providence, Calan and a few grunts were playing poker with Bobo.

"Read um and weep boys." Bobo threw down his cards. Four of a kind.

The grunts groaned. Bobo grinned as he bent over to take his winnings. Calan's hand shot out and grabbed Bobo's furry wrist.

"No so fast, chimp or should I say chump." Calan slapped his cards down. Straight Flush.

Bobo glared at the blond captain as he pulled the chips toward him.

"Been nice doing business with you." Calan snickered.

"Let's see if your luck holds out." Bobo growled as he began shuffling the cards.

"Sorry, too rich for my blood." One of the grunts stood up.

"I'm out too." His friend said also standing up.

"Well, good night ladies. Don't let the back door hit ya where the good lord split ya." Bobo said disdainfully as the two grunts left. He eyed the third one. "You chickenin' out too?"

"Na, I'm in."

"What I like to hear." Bobo said as he dealt the cards to the three of them.

Just as Calan was about to place a bet, the lights flickered briefly.

Calan perked up. "What was that?"

"Proabably nothin'." Bobo replied. "Place your bet."

Calan took a few chips and was about to place them but his years of training would not leave him in peace. His hand hovered over his pile for a second before he dropped them.

"Sorry, Bobo, but the old gut tells me something's not right. Gotta check it out. Come on." Calan addressed the remaining grunt. They got up from their chairs and left the room.

"Ah, great. " Bobo muttered as he got up too. He looked around to make sure no one was looking before scooping all the chips on the table into his fez before placing it back on his head and following the two humans.

Calan checked out the cut wires outside the base. The grunt was checking out the two unconscious agents tucked away in a corner.

"Not good." Calan silently cursed. Now he had to call and ruin Six's time with the doctor and her family. He touched his communicator. But all that he could hear was static. He tried his radio. The same thing. He quickly ran to the wall intercom. Static met him again.

"They've blocked all communications." He grinded his teeth. "Looks like we're on our own." He cocked his pistol and motioned for the grunt and Bobo to follow him. Bobo took out his lasers and the grunt his firearm. They cautiously made their way to the security room. When Calan opened the door he immediately smelled something in the air.

"Ughhh," He covered his nose and mouth. "Knock out gas."

He went over to the monitors. The control board was smashed. All the screens were off.

The grunt with his nose in the crook of his arm checked out the poor soldier on the floor.

"He's still alive but out." He reported to Calan.

Bobo stood in the doorway refusing to come into the funny smelling room.

"Come on, let's go to the office. The monitors there should still be working." Calan motioned for the grunt to follow him.

"What about Frank, sir?"

"Bring him with us. We'll drop him off in medbay on our way."

They quickly filed out of the room.

They did not notice the red eyes watching them from the vent. It narrowed its eyes and scampered away to find the other group. Maybe they can lead it what it wanted.


	16. Chapter 16

**Characters are not mine.**

Since there were so many people this year the Holidays had set up a children's table. Rex, Beverly, Caesar, and Circe sat across from Matthew, Luke and Sarah. Six and Rebecca sat at the adult table. Rebecca wished she was sitting with the kids. She had seen her parents look at each other as they were coming out of the kitchen. She knew that look and it made her uneasy.

"Sooo Six, it's been a long time." Dr. Holiday said as he cut his roast.

"Yes sir." Six wasn't sure how to address the man.

"You know you're always welcome to come here. Any friend of Rebecca's is a friend of ours." Her mom said. Then she squeezed his arm.

She added, "And by the looks of it you are still in need of some good home cooked meal."

Rebecca was mortified. She shot a look at her mom.

Six stiffened at her touch. "Thank you for your hospitality. I will take it into consideration."

"Are you still doing dangerous jobs?" Aunt Ruth asked politely.

Six wasn't sure how to answer that.

"Actually, Six has been promoted to head of Providence." Rebecca answered for him.

There were exclamations of surprise and some congratulations from the family.

"Congratulations! So that means you have more stability now." Dr. Holiday off-handedly said.

Rebecca paled. She knew what her dad was subtly hinting at. She glanced at Six out of the corner of her eye to see if there was any reaction. But even if Six was startled he rarely showed it. Now was no different.

"My job has always been stable. The level of danger, however, hasn't changed." Six said flatly.

"Really? I thought with the EVO's cured there would be less danger." Aunt Ruth looked at him.

"There are other things that make the job dangerous." He answered.

"Like what?" Uncle Ben asked.

"I'm afraid that's classified." Six put a forkful of mash potatoes into his mouth hoping they would get the hint.

There was awkward silence. There was laughter and talking from the children's table. Rebecca could hear her cousins bombarding Rex and Circe with questions. Rex was cracking jokes and making everyone laugh. Even Caesar had said something to make everyone laugh. She heard Beverly's distinct giggle. She was glad someone was having fun.

"So Rebecca, what are you doing now at Providence?" Aunt Ruth asked breaking the silence. Rebecca was startled by the sound of her name.

"Oh, I'm studying whether the nanites can be used for its original purpose." Rebecca replied.

"Huh, the more important thing is when you're getting married." Nanna said bluntly. "Not that you can get anyone if you can't cook."

Rebecca resisted the urge to slam her head into her plate. She felt Six stiffen next to her.

Six said politely but with a slight edge that she wasn't use to hearing in his voice. "Rebecca is an amazing scientist working on numerous discoveries. I think she can forgo some of the more trivial pursuits."

Nanna straightened up. She knew when she was being challenged. "Oh, really Mr. Six, and what pray tell do you find worth pursuing?"

"It certainly wouldn't be baking a pie."

Rebecca could see Nanna openly bristle.

Mrs. Holiday interrupted. "Oh, the weather's been terrible the last few days. I hope it warms up a little while you are here. Like I've always said, you and Beverly always bring the sunshine."

Rebecca gave a half-hearted smile. She was glad her mother was running interference but Nanna was glaring at Six. Six paid her no mind.

Uncle Ben tried to fill the awkwardness with talk about cars but Rebecca wasn't listening. She wished the floor would open up and swallow her. She looked at Six out of the corner of her eye once more. She felt bad that she had to subject him to her family again although he didn't remember the first time, thank goodness. She hoped dinner would end soon.


	17. Chapter 17

**Don't own any of the characters.**

After dinner, Dr. Holiday invited Six to come with him and his brother to the garage to look at his new car. As the three walked into the garage, Six had a distinct feeling that it was not just to talk about cars. He noticed that Dr. Holiday did not invite Caesar who would have more to say than him about mechanical things. Sure enough when they opened the hood, Dr. Holiday asked his brother to go get them some drinks.

Six declined any but Ben left anyway to get some coffee. Dr. Holiday settled himself into a chair and put his broken leg up. When they were alone, Six steeled himself for the barrage he was sure to come. He was not disappointed.

"So, Six, what are your intentions with our daughter?" Dr. Holiday was blunt like his mother but less patronizing. Usually Six preferred bluntness but today he wasn't sure he was ready to answer that.

"We just started dating." Six felt funny saying that.

"Oh yes, your lost memory." Dr. Holiday sounded disappointed.

"I won't lie to you, Six. When you came last time we were hoping that you'd be the one for Rebecca. She's always been so wrapped up in her work that she didn't have much of a social life. Then when Beverly got sick…" He paused as if the memory was too difficult for him to talk about. "We thought she'd work herself to death. She didn't come home for any holidays, staying at Providence, looking for a cure." He sighed deep in the memory of the past.

After that he brightened. "Then our girl managed to cure her sister, apparently with Rex and your help."

Six merely nodded not really remembering the event but having flashes of it occasionally.

"Well, Six, we love Rebecca and I can tell you do too." He said looking at the green man sideways.

Six shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "Yes, sir."

He chuckled. "The way you stood up for her… Nanna can be difficult sometimes. She has certain ideas of how people should be. But don't take it to heart. She's had a hard life. She loves the girls in her own way."

Six again nodded not knowing what else to say.

Dr. Holiday turned to Six. "Take care of her. She's precious to us. She tries to be tough but deep inside she cares so deeply that she can be deeply wounded."

That was one promise Six knew he would keep. "I will."

After dinner Rebecca stepped outside onto the porch to get some air. During the whole dinner Nanna kept asking about various parts of her life and then being critical of it. The worse part was that Six had to witness it. Her parents tried to steer the conversation to other things but Nanna was persistent. Then her dad had pulled Six aside to go "look" at his new car. But she knew it wasn't that. She was worried.

"Penny for your thoughts." Six was behind her.

She sighed. She wondered if she would ever get use to him doing that.

"What did my dad want?" She asked nervously.

"He just wanted to show me his car." He answered. Rebecca knew he was lying but decided not to call him on it.

"I'm sorry about Nanna" Rebecca turned to face Six.

"She's quite impressive really. She managed to shoot down every aspect of your life in one sentence." He smirked.

That earned him a slight chuckle. "Yeah, that particular comment was her personal best."

"Is she always like that?" Six asked curious.

"You mean hyper critical of everything I do? Yeah. Ever since I was little. I couldn't do anything right. I couldn't color right, I folded my clothes wrong, I made my bed incorrectly…"

"I get the idea."

Rebecca could feel tears coming. She turned away from Six so he couldn't see. But he knew anyway.

"I worked extra hard to meet her approval. But she always withdrew when I didn't meet her expectations. But nothing was ever right. It always felt like I was never good enough. Even when I got the third PhD, all she said was `Oh, that's it?` `" Rebecca focused on the car across the street.

Six was silent as he made a realization. All the times he pulled away from her she subconsciously took it to mean that she wasn't good enough. Maybe that's why she worked herself so hard… to prove her worth. He reflected on that. No. That was only part of it. The other part was that she really did care deeply like her father had said. As part of the promise to her father, he resolved that he would make sure she knew how important she was to him everyday of his life.

He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Rebecca," He stopped not knowing how to continue.

But he didn't need to. She took his hand and pulled herself into his chest. His arms automatically wrapped around her protecting her from the world.

"Thank you for coming." She said softly.

"You're welcome." He replied in kind burying his face in her hair.


	18. Chapter 18

**ValkyrieXhawk: Was that a good naaaaw or a bad naaaaw?**

**fanaticagenrex: Gracias:)**

**Guest: I'm not writing anything original honestly. I'm old so I've watched a lot of TV in my time. Most stuff is recycled but arranged differently.**

**SirenSounds97: Good to hear from you. Hope you like it.**

**lionsandtrolls: Hope you continue to like it.**

**That CrAzy Ch1ck: Glad you like it.**

**SDF: Sorry, this part is shorter than the rest because I frankly couldn't think of anything to add to it. I may have already made it more wordy than it needs to be.**

**Don't own the characters.**

The creature jumped out of the vent onto a hapless guard knocking him out. He couldn't find him anywhere. He had found his room but he wasn't there. Destroying his room did not give it satisfaction. He wanted to find the man and tear him apart. He couldn't remember why anymore but it was an ingrained instinct. He wanted revenge on this man. He wanted to see him suffer. The very thought of the man made the creature's blood boil. In a moment of rage it smashed a fuse box. The lights flickered again. The creature's ears made out some sounds coming from down the hall. Maybe it was him. The creature went to investigate.

The jaguar, tiger, panther, and lion walked into the holding cell of Providence. Skalamander, Breach, and Biowulf sat behind security glass in individual cells. When they walked in Biowulf looked up from his cot. He got up and growled at them. The jaguar held up his hand, "We're here to release you from your prison."

At that Skalamander also got up and walked over to the glass.

"What's the catch?" He asked suspiciously.

"No catch. We don't believe EVO's should be locked up. You should be free."

"Free to do what? To go where?" Breach asked sarcastically. "There's no where we fit in. There's no one who'll accept us."

"Doesn't matter as long as we are free."Biowulf snapped at her.

"In here, out there. It's all the same. We are prisoners either way." Breach retorted.

"We will make them accept us." Skalamander said.

"Like that work so well the last time." Breach answered sardonically.

As they were arguing, the costumed group patched into the computer system with a small hand held device. A few seconds later the security glass slid up. Biowulf and Skalamander immediately left their cells. Breach stayed in hers.

"You can go now." The jaguar encouraged her.

"I'm staying. I have no where to go."

"What about your pocket dimension?" Skalamander asked incredulously.

"Where I can be alone again? Without anyone? Without my shiny?" Breach asked rhetorically.

Suddenly the lights flickered.

"What was that?" The tiger asked nervously.

"I don't know and I'm not staying to find out." The jaguar said as he headed out the door.

As soon as he opened the door he was met by a horribly disfigured humanoid. His hair was so white it almost glowed. His eyes were red, his skin was pale blue, and sharp claws grew from the end of his gnarled fingers. Its tail whipped viciously back and forth.

The jaguar stepped back a couple of steps in shock.

"Revenge." The creature growled as he stepped into the room.

The panther fired a net. The creature shredded it with its claws. It continued its walk towards them.

"S-s-s-six!" It demanded as spikes began to protrude from its forearms.

The humans all backed away from it.

Biowulf, however, leapt at the monster claws splayed. The creature side-stepped him and back-handed him away. Biowulf slip back on its hind legs. He charged it again. The creature swung its tail and knocked him against the wall. Biowulf fell unconscious.

The panther shot another net at the creature catching it this time.

But it easily tore it apart. It shot spikes at the animal-men. They scattered. The panther threw a metal folding chair at the creature. The creature easily batted it away. The chair broke to pieces as it hit the floor.

"My turn." The creature picked up a small table and threw it at the men. The tiger and panther were able to duck in time but the jaguar and the lion were not so lucky. They were out for the count.

The fight was not going well.


	19. Chapter 19

**SDF: You'll see;) It's actually from my previous story.**

**That CrAzy Ch1ck: Yeah, Rex and Six would be helpful right about now but would you settle for Calan and Bobo for now?**

**Do not own characters.**

Calan and his group made their way to Six's office. They had found unconscious agents along the way. Luckily, they were just stunned. Calan had Bobo and the grunt take each one to medbay.

In Six's office Calan turned the monitors on. He checked each room. Then on camera 23 he saw someone walking through the corridors. Bobo and the grunt appeared in the doorway.

"Stay here." He ordered them. He ran to the location of camera 23. He saw the shadowy figure.

" Halt! Put your hands up!" Calan shouted as he pointed his pistol.

The figure bolted.

"Why do they never listen?" He grumbled as he gave chase. The figure turned suddenly and fired off a shot. Calan dodged it and tackled the figure.

The figure yelped as they fell in a heap. Calan had the culprit pinned. He disarmed the perpetrator and held the gun to the masked person's face.

"What are you doing here?"

The figure pulled off her mask.

Calan lowered his gun and gasped."Valentina?"

"Get off me, gringo." She threw him off. Calan immediately righted himself and lifted the gun.

But she didn't look like she was going to make a run for it. She was brushing herself off muttering in Spanish.

"What are you doing here?" Calan reholstered his firearm.

"Four of my members went rogue. I was afraid they came here to release the prisoners, Captain Calan. Not that I blame them. Your boss is taking his sweet time." She said contemptuously.

"Listen lady, Six can't just release these EVO's who, may I remind you, have committed many criminal acts in the past." Calan said getting angry.

"EVO's should be free to live." She returned.

"At the expense of other people's freedom?" Calan retorted. "At any rate you are under arrest for blocking communications, vandalism, and assault.

"I didn't do any of that. Did you not hear me? My men went without my permission." She snapped.

"So you're not apart of it?" Calan asked skeptically. "Why did you shoot at me?"

"You were chasing me. Besides it was only a tranquilizer gun. I would not jeopardize negotiations. We are moving away from "terroristic" tactics. We want to be recognized as an international organization dedicated to protecting those EVOs who could not fight for themselves."

"Hmmm." Calan said not completely convinced. "If your men are responsible they will have to answer to us."

"No, we will take care of it. Believe me they will wish they were in your custody after we are through with them." Valentina said angrily.

Calan wasn't sure what to make of this. "Well, if they are here to release the Pack, they should be in the holding area."

He led Valentina back to Six's office to get Bobo and the grunt. While they were proceeding down to the holding cell, the lights flickered a second time. Calan had a bad feeling. As they drew closer they heard fierce fighting.

Calan entered with his weapon drawn. He gasped at what he saw.

Valentina's men lay unconscious on the ground as did Biowulf. Skalamander was the only one left, barely standing. A monster, in every sense of the word, turned and growled at Calan and Valentina. Suddenly, spikes shot out of its forearms straight at them. Calan threw Valentina on the floor and covered her body with his. He aimed his weapon at the spikes and shot them. He managed to clear a path so that none of the projectiles hit them. He got up pulling Valentina with him.

"Get out!" Calan yelled at her pushing her toward the door.

"No, my men are in trouble," Her eyes flashed.

Calan cursed the stubborn woman in his head but didn't have time to argue since the monster looked ready to fire again. He tossed his gun to her.

"Use that to protect yourself." Calan said as he took out another smaller firearm. Valentina looked at him in surprise.

"You trust me?"

"Don't have much choice right now, do I? Don't want you to get killed before you complete negotiations." He shrugged. They looked at each other.

Bobo jumped over the two.

"Less yakking, more smacking." He snapped as he shot his lasers at the creature. The creature didn't even flinch. It grabbed a chair and flung it at the simian. He dodged it and fired again. The lasers did not seem to penetrate the creature's hide.

Skalamander shot his crystals at the monster but they bounced off harmlessly. The creature shot spikes at the lizard. Skalamander countered with his crystal shards. The projectiles collided and shrapnel flew everywhere. Calan grabbed Valentina and dodged behind some equipment. Bobo went for higher ground grabbing onto the hanging lights to avoid being hit. Skalamander was not so lucky when he was knocked back by blunted shrapnel. The grunt used the doorway as cover, popping out to fire on the monster but having very little affect.

Biowulf who was originally knocked out started coming around. He saw the creature who had attacked him. Leaping up he growled and slashed at the monster. Biowulf caught it by surprise as his claws cut open its back. Some of the monster's blood got onto his claws. Immediately his hand started smoking.

The mechanical EVO cried out in pain as he held his hand. The monster swung his tail and knocked the EVO away. He flew into Breach's cell and smashed against the wall.

Breach who had been hiding behind her overturn cot ventured to look out.

Calan saw that she still had the restraints that prevent her from opening her portals.

Bobo took the opportunity while the monster was distracted by Biowulf to blast the monster with a fire extinguisher.

Calan noticed that for the first time the monster actually looked like it was in pain from the blast of cold CO2. The creature floundered but then shot a spike at the canister. The pressurized canister exploded knocking Bobo back.

An idea came to Calan.

"Cover me!" He yelled to Valentina as he made his way toward the creature.

"You're crazy." She yelled but nonetheless began firing to draw the creature's attention.

Calan jumped over the creature's thrashing tail and avoided its claws as he stumbled his way toward Breach. All of a sudden something got between his legs and he fell over. When he looked up the creature was looming over him menacingly.


	20. Chapter 20

**Don't own... wait, wait, let me check... nope still don't own the characters.**

As the creature stood over Captain Calan it reached its gnarled hand to grab Calan's face.

He could hear Valentina's panicked voice screaming his name.

Calan's hand was fumbled around for something, anything he could use to defend himself. His eyes never left the creature. He could see the drool in the creature's cruel mouth as it came closer. Finally his finger closed around a metal bar that had fallen off something. He swung with all his might.

The bar caught the creature on the side of its head. It teetered for a moment but quickly came back.

"Revenge. Six" The creature growled as it reached for Calan again.

"What… what did you say?" Calan muttered as he gripped his bar tighter.

But before the creature got any closer, It was knocked over by Valentina with a metal garbage can. It staggered off balance and Valentina shot it in the face at point blank range. The creature was stunned for a moment.

Valentina turned to Calan. "What are you waiting for, gringo? An invitation?"

Calan looked at her in shock before he smiled, saluted her, and ran into Breach's cell.

Breach looked warily at him. As he walked closer to her, she cringed as if expecting a blow. But Calan gently knelt before the EVO girl.

"Breach? I'm going to take off your restraint. But I need your help. Can you please take us to these coordinates?" He asked writing the location down on the floor. Breach looked at the floor and then at Calan. A cry came from outside the cell as the creature attacked the people outside the cell.

Breach looked back at the captain. She nodded. Calan immediately pried open the collar. As soon as it was off a red portal opened up.

Calan looked through and saw snow. Perfect he thought.

0o0

Six and Holiday stood on the porch. The night air was chilly but it was peaceful and Rebecca felt warm and safe in Six's arms.

She felt Six stiffen all of a sudden. She looked up at him and followed his gaze. She gasped. A red portal had opened up.

Breach?

Six let go of her and drew out his magna blades. He ran over to the portal. Calan tumbled through. Six stopped. He looked expectantly at Calan who drew his firearm and shot through the portal.

"Calan, what's going on?" Six looked.

Calan looked at him and yelled, "Get back!"

Six stood uncertainly for a few seconds before he jumped back. He noticed a creature fly through the portal at Calan barely missing him.

Calan dodged the attack and fired off a few shots. Six ran to his aid with his blades drawn. He slashed the monster's back. Just like with Biowulf his blades started smoking from the creature's blood. Six looked at his blades in surprise. The creature roared in pain and turned to face the new assailant. It unexpectedly stopped. It looked at the green ninja for a brief second. Then out of the blue it snarled and attacked Six with a passion. Six barely had time to bring up his blades to deflect the claws.

Meanwhile Rex shuddered, a creepy feeling had run through his body. Circe noticed.

"What's wrong?" She looked at him.

"It's Breach." Rex's eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you sure?" Circe gaped at him.

Rex ran out of the house and stared at a creature attacking Six. He immediately formed his smack hands and ran towards the monster. He pulled back one fist and attacked. But as his hand fell the creature used its tail as a spring and propelled itself into the air. The fist left a crater where the creature had originally stood. Rex looked up and jumped back just before the creature landed on him. The creature shot spikes out of its forearm.

"I didn't know it can do that!" Rex protested as he bent backwards to avoid them. Although Rex managed to dodge them, the spikes were now headed straight toward the Holiday's porch where the kids had gathered to see what was going on.

"No!" Rebecca yelled.

Matthew, Luke, and Sarah stood rooted to the spot in shock. Circe looked in horror. She suddenly felt a surge of power go through her. Circe jumped in front and let out a supersonic scream. The spikes turned to dust before it reached them.

Rebecca let go of the breath she had been holding.

"Get them back in the house! Keep everyone inside." She yelled to Circe. Circe grabbed them and ushered them back into the house.

Neighbors were starting to come out of their houses to see what was going on.

"Get back inside!" Calan roared at them. "Official Providence business!" At Providence's name the people scampered back into their homes.

Rebecca ran to the jeep and in a hidden compartment pulled out Providence issued firearm. She returned to see Rex and Six trying to hold off the monster.

"Holiday, what am I looking at?" Six yelled to her as he deflected another swipe.

"It looks like a level 2 EVO but I have no idea where it could have come from." Rebecca called back trying to get a clear shot.

Calan ran to her.

"Dr. Holiday, I think monster might not like the cold. That's why I had Breach bring us here."

Rebecca looked quizzically at Calan. She decided she would have to get the full story later. She looked back at the fight. It didn't look like the creature was slowing down to her. But it had just arrived. It takes a while for the cold to affect a creature that size. Maybe she can speed up the process.

"Rex, bury the monster in snow!" Rebecca yelled to Rex.

Rex nodded as he formed his slam cannon. It loaded up on snow from the snow bank. He aimed and fired at the creature. Unfortunately, it saw what was coming and leapt out of the way. The snow ammunition slammed into Six instead.

"Oops," Rex smacked his forehead.

The monster took the opportunity to attack Six while he was incapacitated.

The monster towered over Six. It raised its claw.

"Revenge." It snarled.


	21. Chapter 21

**ValkyrieXhawk: You got it!**

**Still don't own the characters.**

Six thought it was the end. But before the beast can land a hit, a barrage of bullets to its back stopped it in its tracks. It turned around. Rebecca and Calan were firing at it.

While this was going on Six was digging his way out of the snow. When he finally freed his arms, he slashed at the monster cutting off some of its spikes on its back. Rex also reloaded his slam cannon. He fired straight into the monster's chest.

The monster roared as it staggered back from the bombardment. Holiday noticed that it was finally starting to slow down. But before they could go in and restrain it, the creature did something unexpected. It spun around and ran.

"Quick, after it!" Six gave chase. The creature was surprisingly fast. It was putting some distance between him and Six. That is until Rex drove by in his rex ride.

"Hop on!" He yelled to Six. Six folded up his blades and jumped onto the back of the bike. He grabbed onto Rex and they continue the pursuit. Holiday and Calan hopped into the jeep and drove after them.

The monster seemed to be going slower. It made a sharp turn down a side street. Rex was going so fast that it past the street. He quickly made a turn at the next street. As they rode down the parallel street they could see the monster between the houses.

Rex cut through a yard and brought out the battering ram on his rex ride. He smashed into the monster. The force propelled him onto a frozen lake.

The monster slid and finally came to halt as he smashed into the side of the snow bank.

The monster shook its head. Rex rescinded his bike and Six jumped off. The beast growled at them and crouched low in a defensive position.

"Rex, if it is an EVO try to cure it." Six told the boy.

"Sure, if it'll let me get close enough." Rex said looking for an opening. The creature seemed to falter. Rex saw and ran towards it to attack.

"Wait Rex!" Six called but it was too late. Rex had run onto the ice. He immediately began slipping and sliding before falling on his backside.

"Ouch! That's gonna leave a mark." He grumbled. The creature growled and pounced on Rex.

Luckily, Rex had the presence of mind to bring his legs up. He formed his punk busters and bounced the creature back. The monster flew through the air and came crashing down on the ice. Rex rolled over and tried to get up from the slippery surface.

Holiday and Calan arrived in the jeep.

"Rex," she called out, "That EVO seems to have the same characteristics as a lizard."

"Meaning it tastes like chicken?" Rex joked as he teetered into a standing position.

"It'll slow down in the cold!" Holiday yelled ignoring Rex's comment.

"Got it!" Rex yelled back.

He made his boogie pack. Then he aimed the engines at the monster and blew air at it. The monster brought its arms up to try to ward off the cold wind. It looked for a minute that it may collapse but instead it shot spikes at Rex. Rex formed his block party just in time. Unfortunately, it was enough to break his concentration. Rex slipped again. His boogie pack broke apart as he fell down. The block party also shattered when the spikes slammed into it. Cracks formed on the ice.

The monster used its claws to grip the ice so that it had traction.

"No fair, "Rex protested as he tried to get up to a standing position.

The monster came within striking distance of Rex. It shot spikes at him.

Rex closed his eyes but he heard the sound of metal. He opened one eye and saw Six in front of him.

"About time you decided to join the party." Rex grumbled. He noticed that Six had one blade in the ice for balance.

Six glanced back at him.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Sure, fine. I probably can't sit for a week." Rex muttered as he finally managed to get up.

The monster seemed to suddenly gain energy when it saw Six. It clawed its way towards him before jumping up to tear at his face. Six ducked as the monster was punched by Rex's smack hands. It flew onto its back. This time it didn't move.

"Now's your chance, Rex." Six nodded his head to the creature.

"Already on it." Rex slipped and slid over to the creature. He put his hand on its chest. Familiar blue lines shot through his arm into the beast's body.

Six walked over and then stopped in pure shock. The figure slowly shrunk into a smaller familiar silhouette.


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry this chapter is short too.**

**Does anyone read these disclaimers. Oh, the lawyers. In that case, no I don't own the characters.**

"Dos?" He gasped. He couldn't wrap his brain around it. How? What? When? Didn't they just bury him?

Rex was also just as surprised. "Six? Are you seeing this?"

Before Rex could completely cure him, his eyes flew open. "NO!" He roared. His nanites fought back causing a jolt of electricity to blow Rex back. The creatures who use to be Dos formed back into its monstrous form.

It put its hands together and smashed the ice. Large cracks joined with the smaller cracks from before which then traveled across the ice like veins. The ice started to break apart. Six jumped onto one ice block balancing himself on it like a surf board. Rex also managed to land on a floating ice piece. The creature started jumping from ice patch to ice patch. Holiday noticed that the ice plates were starting to float towards the…

"Six, the lake is breaking apart and floating down the river! If he gets to the river he could get away!" Holiday called.

Sure enough all the ice patches were starting to float towards the mouth of the river.

"Rex!" Yelled Holiday. "Use your sky slyder!"

Oh yeah, he had one of those. He formed his sky slyder and hovered over the formerly frozen lake. He formed his bad axes and went after the creature.

"Rex. Don't hurt him." Six called.

"You're kidding me? Really?" Was Six serious? Rex looked at his mentor.

"Dos!" He called to the creature who was panting and trying to leap away from them.

"Wait! Come back with us. We can help you."

The creature turned its red eyes to Six. They narrowed.

"No! Revenge." It continued to try to head towards the river.

Rex blocked its path. The creature tried to get around him but Rex mirrored its movements continuing to block him.

The creature turned around to try to go the other way but came face to face with Six.

"Give it up, Dos." Six called out.

The creature looked at Rex then at Six. It narrowed its eyes again.

"Rather die!" It dove into the freezing waters below.

"Dos, No" Six folded up his blades and jumped to the ice block where the creature was. He almost dove in as well but Rex grabbed him.

"Six! Let him go. If you go down there you'll freeze to death!" Rex gripped his arm.

For a second it looked like Six was about to punch him. But slowly he nodded.

He knew Rex was right. Rex flew him back to the snow bank.

Rebecca grabbed Six in a hug. She had seen everything with a heavy heart. She knew he blamed himself. He took too much responsibility for everything and everyone.

"Come on. Let's go home." Rebecca pulled him along.

"Umm, guys." Rex said as he pointed at a red portal that appeared. Six stiffened as he brought out his blades. Calan raised his arm.

"It's okay." He reassured them. He walked into it and motioned for them to come.

Hesitantly, Rex went in first. Six and Rebecca looked at each other. They followed after Rex.


	23. Chapter 23

**Almost Christmas and I still don't own the characters.**

Six assessed the damage to the base. It wasn't too bad. The worse damage was in his room. Dos had totally trashed it. Nothing that can't be replaced though. Luckily, he did not touch the katana that Rebecca had restored for him or Maisy's journals which were stowed safely under his bed.

Calan explained what had happened earlier in the evening. Six wasn't sure but he had a feeling that Calan was glazing over Valentina's part in the whole affair. Valentina kept shooting Calan surprised looks as he told the story. Six then questioned Valentina's men with Valentina supervising. Six pasted together the whole picture.

Six stared at Valentina, her men, and the Pack. They were in the medical wing being treated for their wounds. Six knew he should be angry at the destruction of property not to mention trespassing and a host of other felony charges. But right now he couldn't muster enough ire. Plus the offenders got more than they bargain for. As for the Pack…

"Valentina, " Six addressed her.

Valentina inclined her head defiantly as if expecting a verbal attack.

"Will you please come with me to my office? I have a proposal for you to look at."

She was surprised. Of all the responses, she was not expecting this. She nodded and followed him.

Holiday watched them go.

"Some Christmas, huh?" The sound of Bobo's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Oh shoot!" Holiday checked her watch. It was way past midnight. "It's Christmas day! My family must be having a fit right now."

"Don't worry, Dr. Holiday. I called Circe to let her know what's going on after communications were restored." Calan reassured her.

She smiled gratefully at him. Then she turned to attend to the patients.

A few hours later Six and Valentina came back. Valentina addressed her men harshly.

"What you have done was foolhardy and could have jeopardized negotiations. You should be jailed for this." She paused to let it sink in. "But Agent Six here has graciously decided to not press charges, provided you pay for the damages including the ones in the holding area."

"But that was the monster's fault!" Protested one of the men. Valentina shot him a look that shut him up.

"You will take care of all damages from tonight." Valentina insisted.

She then turned to the Pack. "Agent Six has proposed for you to be released to the Nanite Island. There you will be with the last of the EVO's where you can live in peace."

Skalamander and Biowulf looked at each other.

"But that's just one prison for another." Grumbled Skalamander.

"You spent most of your time in the Abysus anyway." Rex retorted. "You only left when Van Kleiss told you. So what's the difference? There's even a ruined castle for you to live in."

"But we had freedom to move around if we choose." Biowulf protested.

"Where would you want to go?" Rex demanded.

Biowulf and Skalamander looked like they were about to object again.

"He's right." Came a scratchy voice.

They looked over to Breach who was sitting with her legs drawn in.

"We don't have any place for us. This may be our best option."

"Easy for you to say. You can go wherever you want." Skalamander snapped.

"And where would I go. I'm not welcomed anywhere." Breach said dolefully.

"Well, you're welcomed here." Rex said to her. "We can still be friends."

Breach looked at him surprise. "Even after I helped Van Kleiss?"

"Hey, water under the bridge. We can start over. " Rex nodded.

Six cleared his throat. " If you have business outside of the island you are free to go provided that you let us know first and that we provide you an escort for your safety."

Six knew they wanted freedom but they both knew that would be impossible. But he could provide an illusion of freedom.

Skalamander and Biowulf whispered among themselves. Finally, Biowulf turned to Agent Six.

"Fine, we agree to go to this island. But if you try to trick us…"

"There is no trick. The Green Fist will be your diplomatic liaison to Providence." Valentina assured him. "We will guarantee your rights so long as you do not violate anyone else's."

Calan was surprised to hear the usually inflexible woman compromising her position. He supposed miracles do happen.

After everyone was patched up, Breach opened up a portal to the Nanite Island. As the small group stepped through Biowulf and Skalamander immediately surveyed their new home. To their surprise it was very much to their liking right down to the ruined castle.

"It will do." Biowulf said grudgingly as he and Skalamander stalked into his new home.

"Gee, you're welcome." Rex muttered under his breath.

Breach looked around and then started to make her way to the castle as well.

"Wait, Breach." Rex called out.

Breach turned around and looked at him.

Rex rummaged around his pocket and pulled out a small misshapen doll. So that's where all the cotton balls went, Holiday thought to herself.

"Ummm, Merry Christmas?" He said as he handed her the present.

For a second Breach didn't move. She looked like she wasn't sure if Rex was serious or not. She hesitantly reached for the doll as if she was afraid it would be snatched away any second. But Rex held it out until her fingers wrapped around the obviously hand-made toy.

She looked at it. One side had more stuffing than the other. The stitching was sloppy. The button eyes were not sown straight. The yarn hair was clumpy. But Rex had made it for her. Unexpectedly, Breach grabbed Rex in a hug. Rex startled for a second gently wrapped his arm around her.

"Thank you, friend." Breach let go and walked toward the castle.

Calan, Valentina, Holiday, Six and Rex watched the Pack walk into their new home.

"Well, guess we better head back. It's Christmas and I want to open presents." Rex said breaking the silence.

'I'm staying here to make sure they settle in okay. We are setting up a base here to protect the EVO's." She looked at Six.

He nodded. He knew the UN had granted her group full access to the island much to the chagrin of the scientific community. Any research on the island had to be authorized by The Green Fist first.

A red portal opened up as if on cue back to Providence. Six, Rex and Holiday walked through it.

"Hey, Six?" Rex began.

"Yes?"

"Don't mention to Circe that Breach hugged me, ok?"

"What hug?" Six asked.

"Thanks." Rex grinned.

Calan gave Valentina a smile and was about to walk through the portal as well.

"Calan?" Valentine said hesitantly.

Calan surprised turned around, "Yeah?"

Unexpectedly, she put her hands on his chest, reached up, and kissed him tenderly on his lips.

Calan completely froze as she pulled away.

She gave him a sly look as she walked away. "That doesn't mean I forgive you for tackling me, gringo."

Calan had a feeling that his life just got a lot more complicated.

"Darn it." He muttered with a smile as he walked through the portal.


	24. Chapter 24

**Don't own the characters.**

Bobo was waiting for them.

"So when we opening presents?" He grinned.

"That all you care about?" Rex asked.

"No, I also want to go to bed. Didn't get any sleep yet. And no sleep makes for a cranky Bobo." He yawned.

Holiday checked her watch again. "I need to get back to my parent's house. The kids should be awake by now. I'm sure my aunt and uncle won't let them open the presents until we're there."

"Well, let's go then!" Rex said.

"How are we gonna get there?" Bobo asked. "Even if we took a scout ship it'll take us hours to get there."

"We have connections now. " Six turned on his comlink. "Breach?"

A red portal opened up and they saw the Holiday's residence.

"All right!" Rex whooped as he ran through. Bobo followed without being invited. Holiday shook her head in amusement and started walking through as well when she turned to Calan. "Do you want to join us? Now that we can get back quickly if there's a problem, you can come for breakfast and present opening. My family would love to have you over."

Calan looked surprised but pleased. " Does a Texan like steak?"

Holiday smiled and allowed Calan to go first. She then turned to Six. Her heart sank a little when she saw him.

He had a frown on his face and wasn't looking at her.

"Six? You all right?" She asked hesitantly.

He looked at her and smiled wryly. "I can't get away from my past."

Rebecca went over to him. "Your past is what makes you who you are. And I wouldn't want you any other way."

His face softened and he held her hand as they walked through the portal.

0o0

"What happened?"

" Where did you go?"

"What was that thing?"

When the small group walked through the door they were hit by a thousand questions. Everyone had stayed overnight at the Holiday's house to wait for Rebecca to explain what had happened.

Holiday held up her hand and laughed.

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down. I'll tell you what happened." Rebecca told them the "uncomplicated version" of the story. She left out the part about the monster being an old enemy of Six's who had supposedly died and then came back as an EVO.

The kids' eyes were bugging out by the time Rebecca finished. They looked at Six with new respect and Rex could do no wrong.

As Rebecca was telling her story her parents had prepared breakfast. They handed out plates of pancakes and bacon with warm maple syrup. After breakfast was done and plates cleaned up, it was time to open presents.

"Who's Santa this year?" Rebecca's dad asked.

Rex's hand shot up. "Oohhh, me, me!" He waved his hand like an enthusiastic schoolboy.

Dr. Holiday was a little taken aback. He was expecting one of the younger ones to volunteer. But he smiled graciously and waved Rex to the presents. Rebecca's mom gave Rex the Santa hat and reached under the tree and pulled out some gifts.

He didn't bother looking at the tags. That was how Holiday knew these were Rex's presents for them... that and the incredibly poor wrapping job. Rex was grinning from ear to ear. Rebecca opened hers. She looked at him.

"Rex, did you make this?" She pulled out a beautifully embroidered handkerchief. Sure the design was simple but it was nicely done.

"Yeah," He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. He thought back to Noah's mom. "But I had some help… actually a lot of help."

"So that was why you had those bandages." Circe said as it dawned on her. Circe opened hers and took out a heart-shaped cushion with the embroidered words "My One and Only."

Circe looked at Rex. She could tell he was nervous. She didn't say anything. She walked over and kissed him.

"Ewww!" Matthew and Luke said at the same time.

Everyone discretely looked away as they continued opening their gifts. Six looked at the crochet green scarf in his hands. When he told Rex to be creative, he really got creative.

He was proud of him.

"Hey , Santa? Hows about handing out more presents?" Bobo called to his friend.

Rex who was standing with his arm around Circe snapped out of his stupor.

"Oh, right."

Circe beat him to the tree. She handed Rex her gift. He pulled off the wrapping. It was a leather wallet.

"What every _man_ needs." She smiled at him. He smiled back and kissed her.

The boys made more gagging sounds.

Caesar got a pair of crochet mittens, Beverly received a crochet hat with a cute pompom attached, Calan attained some crochet coasters and Bobo loved his pillowcase with his name embroidered on it.

Rex even made stuffed animals for the kids. They looked just as misshapen as the doll he gave Breach. Obviously, this particular craft was not his strong suit. But the kids didn't care. It was from their hero. Uncle Ben and Aunt Ruth beamed as the kids excitedly showed them the gifts from Rex.

Rex handed Beverly a present next. Beverly picked up the tag. It was from Caesar. She fumbled with the wrapping. Why was she so nervous? Caesar was looking at her with baited breath. He didn't even notice the gift Rex placed on his lap.

Beverly gasped as she pulled out a miniature china tea set. She looked at Caesar who was starting to sweat. "Thank you. It's lovely."

"Beverly, can we play tea party later?" Sarah asked eyeing the set enviously.

"Sure, kiddo." She ruffled Sarah's head. She smiled warmly at Caesar. A warm feeling spread through him which he hoped was because of the endorphins and not because he was going to throw up.

"Open yours." Beverly urged him. Caesar blinked at the gift that he hadn't noticed in his lap. He saw it was from Beverly. He tore the wrapping and looked at the 36-piece demagnatized computer tool kit in a handsome leather case. He smiled at her.

"It's just what I needed." He said. Beverly felt elated.

"Thanks for the gift card, bro." Rex said to Caesar.

"Hmmm, "Caesar barely heard him.

Rex saw a card for him from Six. He opened it expecting another gift card instead a debit card fell out. Rex gaped at it. He looked at Six.

He shrugged. "I figured you earned one. The limit is $1200 a month. Don't go over."

Rex looked at his mentor and felt his eyes grow misty. He knew that would never do.

"About time." He murmured as he placed it in his new wallet.

A smile tugged at Six's mouth.

Rebecca opened a present from Nanna. It was a book: Cooking Basics for Dummies.

She forced a smile on her face. "Thank you, Nanna."

"You're welcome dear. If that is too hard for you I have one for children."

Six sat on the armrest of her armchair and put his arm protectively around her. Rebecca smiled at him. She squeezed his hand.

"So where's your gift for my granddaughter or did you forget?" Nanna sniffed.

Rebecca stiffened. How dare she insinuate that…

"Nanna, its none of your business what Six got me. I would appreciate it that in the future you'd be more respectful to my friends. " Rebecca said firmly.

Nanna looked taken aback. The rest of the family held their breath.

To their surprise Nanna laughed. "I was wondering when you were finally going to stand up to me, girl. That boyfriend of yours may be of some good after all."

Rebecca felt like she fell into the Twilight Zone.

"Come walk with me." Nanna got up from her chair. Rebecca got up. Six looked at her questioningly. She smiled at him to let him know she'll be fine. The rest of the family continued unwrapping presents.

Nanna went into the kitchen and Rebecca followed.

" Not usually in here are you?" Nanna commented.

"Nanna, if you called me in here to insult…" Rebecca said tiredly.

"No, no, I never meant to insult you. I was trying to make you stronger."

"By belittling me at every turn?" Rebecca asked incredulously.

"I was merely trying to toughen you up. I guess I could have done it differently." She sighed and put her hand on her granddaughter's shoulder. "Rebecca, I've always been proud of you. You are a genius and I knew that in order for you to succeed in the real world you needed to be tough not only smart. You are a woman and some people can't see beyond that. I wanted to make sure that you could handle any criticism real or imaginary, that you wouldn't back down from any challenge, that you will always to strive to prove me wrong."

Rebecca couldn't believe it. They embraced each other.

"But it wouldn't hurt you to learn how to cook." Nanna added.

Rebecca chuckled, "And you're getting my therapy bill."

Both women laughed.

Six who was leaning against the wall outside the kitchen smiled lightly. He pushed himself off and walked back to the living room.

**One last bonus chapter, check back later tonight. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Usually Advent Calendars end at 24 days but here's an extra bonus chapter. Merry Christmas.**

Rebecca and Nanna walked back to the living room arm in arm.

"Everything all right?" Dr. Holiday inquired.

"Just a little misunderstanding. But it's all right now." Rebecca smiled at Nanna.

"Nothing comes between family." Nanna replied as she sat back down in her chair.

Rebecca noted that there were less people in the room.

"Where is everybody?"

"Rex went upstairs with Matthew and Luke to play with their new Talking Sumo Slam Action figure or something like that. Sarah got Beverly and Caesar to play tea with her in the den. Bobo and Calan went back to Providence." Six answered her. He looked at her for a second.

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

The question surprised her. "Sure. Let me go get my coat."

When she got back he was already in his green overcoat with Rex's scarf around his neck. Rebecca smiled. He was a softie deep down.

They walked arm in arm aimlessly it seemed around the neighborhood.

"You ok?" Six asked.

"Yeah, really, she could have tried to make me tougher in a less emotionally scarring way." Rebecca muttered.

"Like you said. The past makes us who we are."

"Don't throw my words back at me." She laughed slapping him in the arm.

He smirked as he pulled her closer to him. "I also wouldn't want you any other way."

She turned to face him with a smile that made his heart beat faster.

"I do have a present for you but it's back at Providence…."

"Don't worry. I'll see it when we get back."

"So I asked Calan to bring it here." He pressed his earpiece. "Calan?"

Suddenly, Rebecca realized that she was standing in front of her parent's house. A red portal opened up. She heard a roar of an engine. A blue Pontiac GTO drove through.

Rebecca's jaw dropped.

"Do you like it?" He asked nervously.

Rebecca couldn't answer for a second. She shifted her gaze back at Six.

"If you don't like it I can get a different one. I knew you needed a new car but I wanted you to have a nicer one than your last. Not that your last one wasn't nice…." Six realized he was starting to babble. He mentally kicked himself and told himself to shut up before he lost all dignity.

Calan walked up to her and handed her the keys.

"She purrs like a kitten." He gave her a wink and walked back through the portal.

Holiday's face broke into a smile. She threw her arms around Six's neck.

"Thank you. I love it but more importantly I love you."

Six smiled into her face and bent down to kiss her tenderly at first, then more passionately. But before it could get interesting there were sounds of screaming, crashing and glass breaking. Then more screams came from the house and something came smashing through the window. It was an electronic action figure going into what looked like the toy equivalent of epileptic seizures. "I'm gonna git you sucka, sucka, sucka, sucka." It was stuck on replay.

A myriad of voices shouting came from inside.

"What happened?"

"Rex!"

"What? It wasn't my fault!"

"Mom, it was awesome!"

"Rex made the toy come to life!"

"Mom, Luke and Matthew ruined my tea party!"

Six buried his head in Rebecca's shoulder and groaned while shaking his head. Rebecca laughed and comfortingly stroked his head.

"He'll grow up some day." She said reassuringly.

"Not if I get to him first." He growled as he turned to walk into the house. Before going he crushed the toy with his feet to put it out of its misery.

Rebecca smiled as she watched him stalk into the house. Her life was strange but she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Merry Christmas, everyone." She whispered as she walked into the house and shut the door.

**Hope you've enjoyed it.**

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. Thank you to lionsandtrolls, SirenSounds97, fanaticagenrex, valkyrieXhawk, That CrAzy Ch1ck, SDF, and to the guest(s) who reviewed. I appreciate it. I have a New Year's story coming up. Mostly HOLIX fluff. Then I am finishing a fanfic started by Asha Carcella called Hidden in a Blade. After that I think I'm taking a break. This is taking up too much of my life.**

**Merry whatever you celebrate and God Bless.**


End file.
